The present invention relates generally to a frame structure, and more particularly, to an improved modular frame structure. The frame structure of the present invention is intended primarily for use in connection with building directories and the like where indicia bearing means are inserted into the frame structure for display.
Frame structures, either of unitary or modular form, for displaying pictures or various other kinds of indicia are not per se novel. Many exist in the prior art. For example, unitary frame structures having a single size and dimension are available for accommodating a single size picture or other display. Several forms of modular frame structures are also available where the user can select the particular length of sides so that, when the frame is assembled, it provides a structure of the desired dimension. Most of these prior modular frame structures include a plurality of frame sides which are joined together at their corners by connection means. The prior art discloses a number of different forms of connection means for performing this function. Most of them, however, form no part of the frame structure, but instead function only to join adjacent frame side members together. An example of such a modular frame structure is illustrated in the Nielsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,601. Another example of a prior art modular frame structure is illustrated in the Barz U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,470. In the Barz patent, the connection means not only joins adjacent side members, but also forms a portion of the frame structure itself.
Despite the existence of prior art frame structures, there continues to be a need for a high quality modular frame structure which can be easily assembled and disassembled to permit frequent changes of the material being displayed within the frame structure.